Amazing
by Julzi
Summary: Several people told me I should write this fic after Ted replied to me on twitter and what I'd like to have happen. So some of this is true...meeting him not so though I do wish. So I don't claim to own Ted just myself. Hope you enjoy!


Amazing

Chapter 1

To everything there is a beginning, middle and an end. I realize that at as I look at the man in front of me. This wasn't the way I was expecting it to be. My life had always been mediocre and my interest in wrestling had come and gone in my life so many times I had lost count. I'd always been so close to knowing someone in the WWE. It was always knowing a wrestler who knew someone in WWE and that doesn't always get you anywhere, it just kind of is there. Sure I've meet WWE wrestlers but I paid to meet them, to get their autographs and when it was over, all I had to show for it was a Polaroid with me the wrestler. That all changed though when Twitter came into existence. All of a sudden celebrities were signing up to interact with fans and than the wrestlers started signing up.

Last year, 2009, I started watching WWE again immediately I was drawn to Cody Rhodes. Who wouldn't be? Young and beautiful, almost perfect to some he joined up with Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton to form Legacy but if you are a wrestling fan you should already know that, so on with my story.

I'm not sure what changed though because by time the end of the year hit Ted was by far my favorite in Legacy. Ted had at this time been married since 2008, he married his high school sweetheart or something like that and I pretty much rolled my eyes and gagged. By time his move 'The Marine 2' came out on dvd at the end of December Ted was the butter to my bread.

Than Ted gets his very own Twitter to promote the release of his dvd and he is responding to peoples questions, well some of them anyone. One night Ted posted a pic of what he was drinking it was one of those Monster Milks with all the protein. You couldn't see him in the picture but one foot was. It was the biggest foot I had ever seen, well without a shoe on. So the next day while he was asking questions I asked him what size foot he had and he replied. I was with my best friend and I was really close to needing a paper bag as he replied with size 14. There is that saying about men and big feet…which isn't always true but the pictures of Ted in his trunks don't lie.

After that my friend Amanda got him to reply after she told him was a towel tweeter. He questioned what it was and the rest you can say is history. Once we told him what it was the other wrestlers ribbed him so much about it that he stopped tweeting for awhile. Than when he came back he immediately replied to Amanda in to which I replied and I got a message in my in box. Of course he had his messages shut off so I had to reply back directly to him so everyone could see, so I had to be discrete. After 3 or 4 messages he sent me his email and I kind of just repeatedly blinked at the screen. Was this really happening?

Once we progressed to emails it took about two weeks and than he felt he could trust me enough and he asked for my cell number. I was very iffy about this because yeah we talked but he was married and why would he want to be friends with me? I hadn't told anyone that I was talking to him except Amanda. For no particular reason except if I told you I was talking to a WWE wrestler would you believe me? Plenty of people in the past of told me that and I never believed them so I was sure that no one would believe me. Our first conversation was very awkward for me. I was so nervous that I don't know how I held the phone to my ear but within in five minutes of me sending him that number my phone rang. I'll never forget that conversation; it is forever embedded in my brain.

"Hello." I said quietly.

"Jewels," I could just feel the presence of the smile on his face.

"Ted. Hi."

"How are you?"

I giggled. "The same I was when I replied back to your email."

He laughed, "You. I swear."

"Are you shaking your head at me?"

"How'd you know?"

"For the same reason I know that you are smiling right now."

"You're amazing."

Amazing, he called me amazing in one of the very first things he had ever said to me. If he only knew that was how I felt about him. He talked to me about his wife not as much as I thought he would. In general, he made me feel like the other woman even if we'd never met. I knew when he was home because I only got text messages but when he was on the road he was constantly on the phone with me and if you know me, you know that I hate talking on the phone but I did with him because as the months droned on I was falling head over heels for him and I had no control over it.

Chapter 2

When RAW came to town for the first time since we started talking six months ago he offered to give me backstage passes and I declined. I wanted tickets. I wanted to watch the show. I wanted to see Ted perform live to just sit there and relish in the fact that Ted DiBiase jr. was my best friend. That was when I had to tell everyone the truth because no one had bought tickets but I had bought one for myself and hadn't told them.

I wasn't trying to deceive anyone or lie to anyone; I was just trying to be discreet for Ted. They asked me if there was something go on between us and I told them that we were close friends were we going to be in a relationship anytime soon. No and I was completely fine with that. I had him and that was all that mattered.

The day came and I drove to the arena. I went in for the show but there were no plans for us to meet. We had talked about it several times but nothing was ever set in stone and it was fine with me. He could talk to me everyday on the phone it didn't matter to me if I ever met him. The elation that I felt when he walked out to the ring was like a bolt of electricity had gone through my whole entire body. I wanted to jump the barrier and run over to the ring and throw my arms around him but instead I sat there smiling to myself and I realize how proud I was of him. How proud I was of the man that I loved.

As soon as he was backstage he texted me asking if I liked his match and begged me to come back stage that all I had to do was walk down and he would tell them to let me through but I declined. I wanted to watch the show. Wrestling after all is my life and it wasn't going to change because Ted DiBiase was my best friend.

Somewhere in my mind I always thought that if we did meet he'd know me right away. That our connection would shine through everything and everyone but I found out how completely wrong I was after the show. Ted came outside after the show. I know he was looking for me but I made no signs that I saw him and he even looked right at me. I just stood amongst everyone standing there unable to move. I was so nervous that by time I was able to speak it was because he had walked away. He had even called me and I was unable to move to answer the phone. I watched him drive out of the arena and turn the corner as my phone rang.

"Didn't let grandma drive?" I was crying.

"Jewels, where are you?"

"Ted, I-I can't do this."

"What's wrong?"

"I saw you." I said pulling my hood up so no one could hear me crying.

"Than why didn't you answer the phone? I was looking for you."

"You looked right at me and you didn't even know that it was me."

"What? No, that's impossible."

I made my way around the corner that he had turned down. "Ted, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."

"Jewels, what are you saying?"

I walked with my head, "its better this way for me and you."His phone hung up and I closed my eyes as I stuck my phone in my sweatshirt pocket.

"Jewels," I looked to see him standing in front of me.

"Ted," I said looking up at him in shock.

"Do you really think I am going to let you walk out of my life?" he grabbed me and pulled me close to him. "I love you that won't ever happen."

"W-what?" I said even more in shock.

He pulled away and looked directly into my eyes, "You heard me, silly girl." He was saying as his lips came closer to my face and met mine.

"Oh my god!" a random person yelled out.

"It's Ted DiBiase." Another yelled.

Our perfect moment was cut off by some stupid marks standing outside the arena. Ted grabbed my hand and we ran off towards the car. We jumped in the backseat, as I groaned realizing that Cody was behind the wheel of the car. He took off from the curb with a jerk. My head turned to my left and landed on Ted.

"What was that?"

He was smiling like only he could and my heart melt because it was for me. "I left Kristen."

"What?"

"I can't be with her if I'm not in love with her anymore."

"What?" Was I dreaming?

His hand ran down my hair and across my cheek, "Is that all you are going to say? What? What? How about Ted, I love you too because I know you do."

I smiled. "Ted, I love you too." He kissed me again.

"God, you guys make me sick," Cody said from the driver's seat.

"Shut up, Cody," I said pulling away from Ted's embrace.

"You've been waiting to say that to me for months, haven't you?" Cody asked looking back at me in the rearview mirror.

"You know it." I said with a smile, than looked back at Ted. "When did you know, you know that I loved you?"

"Jewels I've known you had feelings for me since I first talked to you."

"And you talked to me anyways?"

He laughed, "Yeah. You were funny and amazing; I couldn't not talk to you…I needed you as much as you needed me."

"And he talked about you every damn day too." Cody interjected from the front seat.

It was my turn to laugh but it was more of a giggle, as Ted cut me off with another kiss.

I could hear Cody's eyes rolling from the seat, "It's just going to get worse now that you guys have met."

"Shut up, Cody." Ted said pulling from me but not taking his eyes off of me.

"So, what is next?" I questioned.

Ted put his arm around me as I leaned in close to him. "It's you and me from this day forward."

It was and it has been. It has been completely amazing. We've had many bumps along the way but that's another story and the middle of where we are going to get to the end of this road but those are other stories.

The End


End file.
